Scottish Emeralds & English Sapphires
by Eden'sEnd116
Summary: After the downfall of Grindlewald and before Voldemort and Harry Potter. Follow Albus and Minerva through a story of love and how you make it through anything if you have it. This is my first fanfiction so I am sorry if it isn't all that great. rating may go up for later additions.
1. Letter from the sisterhood

_**Follow Albus and Minerva through a story of love and how you can get through anything if you have it. This is my first fanfiction so please forgive me if it isn't all that great. **_

Scottish Emeralds &

English Sapphires: 

It was the days before Harry Potter and before Lord Voldemort. The days after Grindlewald and the only time of peace since his downfall. The Ministry of Magic was not as busy in the Auror department but, still had its fair share of trouble making wizards. It was here that the young Minerva McGonagall spent her hours working for even in a time of peace she still me managed to keep herself busy. She was working at her desk in a little corner office when a knock sounded at her oak wood door. She was so engrossed in her paperwork which was sprawled across her desk that she didn't acknowledge the person on the other side of the door. The visitor knocked again and then entered of his own accord. He stood there watching her, seeing that she didn't look up once, taking note that she was still working on documents that didn't need to be done until next month. He silently walked up to the desk, shaking his head in amusement as he did so. He stopped in front of her desk. She, however, kept her attention on the paperwork although she knew someone was standing in front of her. "I knocked." he said in a subtle voice, trying his best to hide his amusement. At hearing his voice she gave a noticeable start. She looked up at the man who seemed to be amused at her sudden shock. She quickly stood and knocked a few papers off of her desk in her haste. She picked up the papers, lightly blushing as she did so. At this his amusement seemed to grow. That much was clear by the smile that was practically splitting his face in two. She cleared her throat, "Uh, yes… I heard you knock, sir," she said in her Scottish lilt, "I just didn't hear you enter…" Her boss sat down in a chair opposite her desk. "So you heard me knock but, you decided to ignore me?" Minerva blushed crimson and slowly sat back down behind her desk. She cleared her throat again, "Well as you can see," she pointed to the stacks of papers, "I've been busy." He looked at the papers for a moment then back at her. "I see you have." He stood and picked up a small stack and began to look through it. She shifted in her seat and then stood, moving back over to the side of her desk. "Did you wish to speak to me about something, sir?" He looked up at her, "Oh, yes." He set the papers back down on her desk and proceeded to sit on the edge of it. His stare was so intense on her that she not help but, to stare into his steel, grey eyes. He folded his hands in his lap, interlacing his fingers, and pointed at the papers. "You've been working very hard Minerva and you've done great. Yet, even though I pride you in your work and determination, as your superior I can't have you being over worked to the point of sheer exhaustion." Minerva stood dumbfounded. He sighed and took in a sharp breath before continuing. "I know you love this job and you've been working well enough to show it. I am sure the whole department will agree on that." Although she enjoyed the praise somewhat, she had the feeling that this was not all he had to say. He took her silence as an okay to continue, "But, I am also sure that the department will agree with me that you have been over working yourself. And- " He stopped abruptly when he saw her cast her eyes down to the floor. "Minerva," she looked up at him with her face still neutral. "And we think, I think, that you should take some time off. A little vacation of sorts, to treat yourself for doing such a good job." She stood gapping at the man. She adjusted her expression and turned to her desk. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and slowly sat back down. The two sat in a moment of awkward silence until Minerva spoke up. "Well… Uh… Hm…" She began to fiddle with the papers on her desk in an attempt to keep from meeting his intense gaze. He watched closely as it was clear that she was highly uncomfortable with the situation. They continued to sit in another stilled, awkward silence. She sat in the chair behind her desk staring aimlessly at her hands in her lap. Her usually young, stern face was now one of confusion. It actually pained him to see her this way. He knew she wasn't used to people asking her such things. He even thought she may be confused at the thought of people caring for her. This is in fact was a thought that went through her mind. She felt a swell of emotions at the thought and then she had remembered his reasoning for coming to her. She didn't know what to think. So she sat quietly and took the time to take it all in. She finally came to a conclusion that, even though she was upset at it, she couldn't deny that her colleagues and her boss were right. Finally, after long silence, she looked up into the grey eyes of her boss, Harold Armittes. "Well, Harold, perhaps… Perhaps you are right.", she said a little above a whisper. He smiled at her and released a breath he was not fully aware he had been holding. "Well, I for one am glad to hear that. I believe I shall go and prepare some paperwork and you can take the afternoon off.", he said standing. She looked up at him prepared to protest but, he cut her off. "Then I don't expect to see you back until next month. And –" "Next month!", she asked breathlessly as she quickly stood up in surprise. He smiled again, "Yes, next month." She began to stammer, "B-but, Sir I-" He then became serious and it showed in not only his voice and stance but, his eyes as well. "Minerva," she flinched slightly at his tone, "This is for your own good. You not only deserve this but, you need it. I expect you to take better care of yourself and have a little fun with this. It is not the end of the world, I can assure you." She stood in silence with somewhat widened eyes. But, as soon as she as though she was going to explode, she seemed to regain her composure. She then gave him a weak smile and with that he left to take care of the paperwork.

* * *

Minerva left that afternoon and returned to her small home in the muggle Edinburgh. Her home was like any other muggle's, of course that was from the outside. On the inside, the house was more than what it looked from the outside and yet it wasn't. Her living room had a grand fireplace, a beautiful hard wood floor, a small chair, a small satee, and a neatly hand woven rug in front of the fireplace. The kitchen was just as nice as the living room but, much more quant. In another room just under the staircase was an empty room with beautifully crafted woodwork on the walls and a polished hard wood floor. Upstairs there was he elegant, yet also quant room. On the opposite side of the upstairs hallway was a larger room that was used as a library. Connected to the library was a smaller room that was used as a small home office. In the library there was a large window and a foot away from the pristine glass was another, smaller, fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a small loveseat and sitting on the loveseat was Minerva. She sat with a book in her lap, drinking a cup of mint tea. She stared into the flames of the fire, watching as they danced about, pondering on what she should do now. She sighed and turned to look at the grandfather clock that stood proudly next to the door. She was about to get up and head for the when she heard a tapping noise. She turned to see a small barn owl sitting on the outside windowsill, tapping somewhat impatiently on the glass with his small, curved beak. With a curious expression she made her way over to the window. She opened the window just enough and the owl flew in and over the mantle of the fireplace. She watched the bird for a moment until it began to give a light hearted hoot. Minerva giggled at the small animal which was something she never usually did. But, in the comfort of her own home she didn't mind the sound that was almost foreign to her. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't see you outside. If I had I assure you I would have let you in sooner. ," she said as she approached the owl. The owl just hooted in response. She took the parchment from around the owl's leg and then gave it a small treat as pay before sending it on its way. Slowly unrolling the parchment she sat back down on the loveseat and began to read.

_ Dear Minerva,_

_ The school is on its break for the summer and I heard that you were given a month's vacation. Don't get all flustered I have my sources. I also heard that if you wanted to you could get a bit more time off. Or so Harold tells me. The girls miss you Min. Me, Xiomara, and Pomona. We wanted to know if you would like to come spend some time with us here at Hogwarts. We have gotten permission from the Headmaster and he would be delighted to you as a visitor. I know the idea of spending your vacation at a school may not be the crème de la crème but, I hope you will consider. _

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Poppy Pomfrey_

Minerva's heart gave an incredible leap which almost caused her to lose her breath. She was very excited and scrambled to her feet to send her reply. She nearly fell off the loveseat at how fast she tried to get up. Quickly as she could, she wrote a reply and was now glad the Mr. Armittes made her take the vacation.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the staff members were sitting down for dinner. Their newest Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had clapped his hands and the staff and students sat down for their last feast before the summer holidays. Everyone in the Great Hall began eating and chatting once the food appeared on their tables. At the head table, the staff members were talking amongst themselves. Albus sat speaking with Professor Fillius Flitwick, when a sudden thought had struck him. He had stopped in midsentence and turned to face Madam Pomfrey, the school medi-witch. "Poppy?" Poppy turned to face the Headmaster who had a curious look in his eyes which she could not seem to place. "Yes, Headmaster?" "Have you heard from Miss McGonagall?" She was stunned for a moment and then shook heard head, "No, Albus. I haven't heard from her since I sent the letter to her." This answer actually pained him. He missed his favorite student. Over her seven years as a student they had become rather close. He used to play chess with her in her free time. He taught her Transfiguration and how to become an animagus. The two became very close until she had graduated. She had promised to write him and she did but, the owls came less and less with each passing year. Now that he had a chance of seeing her again he was very excited. Although he knew it was wrong, he had developed feelings for her. Yet he tried his hardest to ignore those feelings and thoughts, he couldn't stop them very well now. Knowing all of this he couldn't help but, feel depressed and it showed in his face. Poppy, as well as the rest of the staff, noticed how the Headmaster became silent and got a faraway look to his eyes. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the staff staring at him with worried and confused looks. Professor Haroldo (or Harold) Giovanni, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, knew of his feelings even though Dumbledore never spoke of them. Giovanni had been there when Minerva was a student and had noted that there was something more there even if neither showed, said, or knew of it themselves. He leaned over and touched Albus' arm. Since he was so lost in thought that the sudden touch made him jolt slightly in his chair. He looked up at Giovanni. "Do not fret, Albus. We all know how much Miss McGonagall loved this school, surely she will accept. Besides," he leaned closer to whisper to Albus, "I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her, old boy." Giovanni grinned as he saw Albus open and close his mouth like a fish while the rest of the staff just stared confused at the two men. Albus was just about to say something when they heard a screech from the rafters. They and most of the students looked up to see a barn owl flying toward the head table. The owl flew over Poppy and dropped a letter in her lap. As the owl left, the students went back to their meal and the head table remained silent. Poppy picked up the letter and ripped it open.

_ Dearest Poppy,_

_ I don't know how many times I have to tell you not to call me Min.__I hate that and you know it but, I can look past that for right now. I would love to come to Hogwarts! I have missed it so much and everyone there as well. I'm surprised that you didn't ask me sooner. I hope you all haven't caused too much damage while I was away. I have missed you all very much and on a personal note, let's hope you're not reading this aloud, how is Albus? I have not been able to speak to him of late, but I do so miss him terribly. Anyhow, just let me know when I can arrive and how long you wish for me to stay._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Minerva_

Poppy had not been reading this aloud for she was sure that Minerva would ask about Albus. When they were in school Minerva had told her how she had a very big crush on him. She never told him of course for fear of ruining their friendship. Even now she still had feelings for him. The knowledge and thought of this made her giggle like a school girl. At that, Albus and a few other staff members raised their eyebrows at her. "Well?," Poppy turned to face the Headmaster who was questioning her, "What did she say?" The look on his face, an expectant and impatient and yet worried look, made the medi-witch laugh aloud. "Don't worry, Albus, she's coming." A wave of relief washed over him and he let out a breath he had been holding. "Is that the only thing she had to say? ," asked Giovanni. Poppy grinned from ear to ear, "No. She also said that she was excited to come and visit and is upset that we hadn't asked her sooner." The entire staff laughed at this. "She also said that she missed us," she looked straight at Dumbledore when she said that, "And she also wants to know when she should come and how long we want her to stay." 'How about forever.' Albus thought. 'And why the bloody hell did she look at me when she said that Minerva missed us all?' He looked at Poppy who was waiting patiently for a response. He smiled, "You can tell that she can come in, oh say, two days?" Poppy and the rest of the staff noticed that after she had told him Minerva's answer, that the twinkle had returned to his blue eyes. As dinner finished, Albus gave the farewell speech and couldn't have seemed happier. After dinner, Poppy went to her chambers and composed a letter to Minerva.


	2. New Arrival

_**Follow Albus and Minerva through a story of love and how you can get through anything if you have it. This is my first fanfiction so please forgive me if it isn't all that great. **_

**Scottish Emeralds &**

** English Sapphires:**

Within two days, Minerva was on her way to Hogwarts and she was very excited about her visit, it had been too long. And who says you can't go home again?

Poppy had said that she could stay for two months and Minerva had to ask Harold for permission to do so in which he was more than happy to oblige. She had just gotten through Diagon Alley and was going to apparate to Hogsmeade.

Once she got to Hogsmeade, she found a carriage to take her up to the castle. But, halfway through the ride she asked the driver to let her out and take her bags up to the castle.

"Are you sure Miss?" asked the driver named Howie once she was out. "Yes, I should like to walk the rest of the way if you don't mind. Forgive me for being a difficult passenger. Here", she handed him an extra galleon, "For doing this for me." With a smile, Howie tipped his hat to her. Then, he was off again, leaving Minerva to her walk.

Up at the castle, Albus waited on the entrance steps with Madam Pomfrey, Madam Hooch, Professor Sprout, and Professor Giovanni. Albus was pacing on the front steps just in front of the other Professors.

Madam Hooch was the only one sitting on the steps and quite frankly she was getting dizzy from Albus' insistent pacing. "Oh, Albus, please stop that infernal pacing!", he didn't even acknowledge her, "Albus she is going to get here even if you stop pacing. One way or another she'll get here, so please, ENOUGH!"

He was about to piss off but, just as he opened his mouth the wards shifted. He turned to see the gates open to a carriage. He felt his heart leap into his throat. Xiomara was now standing and everyone had some sort of a smile plastered on their face.

The carriage pulled up and the driver took out the bags and set them at his feet. Without a word, he got back up on his seat and was about to leave when Poppy stopped him. "Sir, where is your passenger?" Howie turned to face the woman who questioned him. "The lady insisted on me letting her walk the rest of the way. She got out about halfway up the trail. I'm sure she'll be along shortly."

The man left and Poppy turned to face the others. She looked up at them, "I don't understand. Why would she just get out?" The others stood and looked just as dumbfounded as the medi-witch. Albus felt his heart sink a little. 'Yes, why would she just get out?', he thought to himself. Just then the wards shifted again.

Their gazes were again turned to the gates, but no one came inside. Poppy sighed rather sadly and said, "Well… I guess she really isn't coming." She turned along with everyone else to go back inside, everyone except Albus. He stood and looked in the direction of the gate and sighed heavily.

He turned to leave when he saw a glint of silver out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned and what he saw made him double over in a hearty laugh.

The others heard the commotion and came running back just to see Albus clutching his stomach and laughing, tears rolling down his cheeks. Giovanni looked at him for moment, as though he had grown two heads, then turned to the three women who stood behind him.

They shrugged and turned back to Albus who was still holding his stomach and laughing. "Albus, man, what has gotten into you?" asked Giovanni. Albus slowly looked up at Giovanni. Slowly he began to regain control over his hysterical laughing. He grinned from ear to ear and pointed out to the grounds near the front gates.


End file.
